


Break Fate

by PhantomWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, spn 15x03 promo, tagged as spoilers just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWriter/pseuds/PhantomWriter
Summary: It's not fair, Sam thinks. It's not fair that he's standing at this very moment to make this one decision he thought he would never have to make.Sam dooms anyone he grows to love, and Rowena isn't an exemption from that curse.





	Break Fate

It's not fair, Sam thinks. It's not fair that he's standing at this very moment to make this one decision he thought he would never have to make.

It's not that he has forgotten; he damn well remembers what he was once told two years ago.

And while he's not the kind to put stock in fate after proving time and time again that it can be bent, a part of him has always been incessant with reminding him the primary reason why he can't pursue this amazing woman tenderly holding his face.

There could be no one like Rowena. There could be no one as headstrong, powerful, cunning, dangerous, and a survivor like her. There could be no one who knows and understands the life Sam leads as a hunter. There could be no one else like her who he watched grow from an enemy, to a reluctant ally, to a tentative acquaintance, to a friend, to someone he trusts, and to someone he–

_Oh_. That's why.

Sam wants to laugh. Because of course, _of course _that should have been a telling sign.

Sam dooms anyone he grows to love, and Rowena isn't an exemption from that curse.

And isn't that just fantastic that Chuck created him like this? Somewhere distant, Sam thinks he hears God laughing at the futility of Sam's struggles and losses.

"Samuel, it's time," Rowena says as she pulls away reluctantly. Her tears smudge her makeup, but her resolve doesn't waver when she nods at Sam.

Sam thinks she's the most beautiful thing he ever laid his eyes on.

She makes a move to step back from him, but he pulls her back and kisses her with the thirst of a dying man, his hand cradling the back of her head and threading through her soft red curls. He feels her freeze in surprise but quickly melts and responds with the same amount of passion and repressed affections that she wasn't able to express before, holding him just as tight, as afraid to let go.

They eventually part, and she's the first to utter a word. "Sam," she begins like it's taking her a great effort, and it's clear in the pain in her voice.

"No," Sam interrupts. "Not again. I won't let it."

For once, he wants to choose the easiest choice without thinking of the consequences.

"I want to be selfish, Rowena, so I choose the world _and_ you. If you have to go through this, then we go. Together."

Because Sam will damn well do this right this time.


End file.
